Wildcat Love
by xx. zefron-lover
Summary: “But I really do like him. There is no denying that." “Well, it’s just that you have made me so happy. I can’t go a day with out thinking of you, talking to you, seeing you. It’s impossible to do anything without you. Everyone can see it and I love you"


Hello everyone! First story I've written. It's pure fluff. I've tried to keep it straight to the point and following along with the plot i had for it. Hopefully you like this.

Oh and unfortunately i don't own High School Musical. Nothing is mine but the plot. If I owned anything, High School Musical wouldn't have turned out how it was. There would be way more Zac Efron. (:

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon in Albuquerque, New Mexico at East High High School. A petite brunette placed her last period class books in her locker once the bell rang after the last class of the day. She gathered the books and whatnot needed for homework as the halls slowly emptied by her locker. East High's superstar, prima boy and basketball captain, Troy Bolton, had asked her out last night, and Gabriella still hadn't answered him or given him an answer all day. Sighing she thought to herself, leaning against the lockers next to hers. "I don't know what to tell him. It's bad enough people already stare at me. I don't need the whole school population." She bit her lower lip still in thought, as she turned to her locker once more. "But I really do like him. There is no denying that. I have for some while and he told me he loved me." She smirked thinking back to last nights encounters.

Flashback

_There was a blanket set up with a small picnic basket that had two sanwiches and a couple of drink boxes with other small assorted foods in it. A sandy blond haired guy had a small brunette in front on him as he was leading her to the small picnic area. "Troy, where are you taking me?" The brunette gushed, as she couldn't see for Troy had covered her eyes with his hands, leading her to the spot. "Don't worry Brie. You'll be fine. You're with me." A smile played on both teens' lips as he led her to the little picnic._

"_Alright, alright." She giggled as they had stopped. "Troy? Why'd we stop?" She whined a little worried. The dirty blond haired boy had stopped since they had reached his location. "Now keep your eyes closed until I say okay?" He continued smiling._

_The girl nodded. "Okay."_

_He quickly grabbed the small bouquet of lilies and stood in front of her. "Okay open."_

_She smiled slowly opening her eyes, a pool of ocean blue eyes staring into deep chocolate brown ones. They stayed there for a few moments before she slowly tore her brown orbs from his and looked around at the scene. With a small gasp, she placed her hands over her mouth seeing the beautiful sight in front of her. 'Troy! This is so beautiful." She smiled walking into his opened arms hugging him._

_He gladly returned the hug smiling. "Only for a beautiful girl like you." He whispered into her ear as the hug was still in place. She smirked and in return placed a warm kiss on to his cheek. His face turned red, but she hadn't noticed since there weren't too many lights around. She winked and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together pulling him down to the blanket with her, and took the lilies and smelled them. "They smell wonderful Troy."_

_He smiled getting on the blanket with her. "I picked them special for you." He looked at her, scratching the back of his neck nervously, as it was his habit for whenever he was extremely nervous. "So you hungry? It is getting kind of late and I'm starved." He looked at her with his gorgeous pearly whites._

_Gabriella smiled. "Yes, of course. But you don't look starved after all the food I see you hound down." She said looking at him smirking. He gasped, in fake hurt. "I do not eat that much." He defended._

_She laughed shaking her head. "Right. Whatever you say Troy. What did you make? Or did you have your mom make it again." Gabriella laughed as Troy frowned. "No, she didn't make them. I did all by myself." He smiled proudly taking out the sanwiches, handing one to her._

"_Why thank you sir." Gabriella giggled taking the wrapped item and took the wrapping off of it. "You remembered!" She smirked. "Turkey wraps are my favorite." She smiled looking at him. He nodded. "How could I forget?" She shrugged digging in, he as well._

_After they had ate and everything was packed up, Troy decided to take her for a walk around the park under the star lit night, since he had a lot on his mind lately, Gabriella being the main thought. He had his arm comfortably around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his lower back as they followed the path at a comfortable pace._

"_I had fun today." The brunette smiled looking up at the guy whose arms she was in. He leaned down kissing her forehead gently. "Me too." He smiled, somewhat nervously._

_The past few months they had spent together were amazing. They hung out almost every day and they did stuff with their friends. But he had liked her, no wait, loved her from the first day he laid his eyes on her._

_He had gone into deep thinking as he slightly zoned out in thought and she noticed that he was just looking out straight ahead. "Troy? Wildcat? You there?" Gabriella asked, looking up at the boy who had stolen her heart. Her angelic voice brought him out of his trance as he blushed slightly._

_He bit his lower lip in thought then looked down at her. "It..it's nothing. I'll tell you later." Troy said reassuringly. She sighed and nodded as they picked up the basket and headed back to his car. "Let's get you home before we both get yelled at." Gabriella laughed and nodded as she interlocked their fingers once more once they were situated in his car._

_By the time that he had driven to get to her house the sun had already set and the moon was out. Once at her house, he quickly got out, and ran to the other side to get her door, opening it for her as he held out his hand for her to take. She slowly grabbed it as she smiled drowning in the pool of cerulean blue, feeling sparks go up her arm as they touched once more. They walked slowly up to her front door and taking both hands, they faced each other with smiles on both faces. He bit his lip slightly._

"_I had a lot of fun today Gabi." He said looking into the deep chocolate orbs of hers.._

"_I did too Troy." She smiled looking up at him. "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" She looked at him. "You know you can tell me anything." She nodded slowly and reassuringly._

_Troy took a breath then looked at her. He took in her amazing features. Her dark brown, almost black hair that cascaded down to her upper back by her shoulder blades, her deep chocolate brown eyes, her small petite figure and her beautiful curves that would make any guy melt at her feet. Troy nodded coming back to his senses and remembering he was in front of her. "Yes I know that. And I have been thinking about the past few months. About us." He said quietly, looking down biting his inner cheek._

_She softly bit her lip looking at him, taking one hand and placing it under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I have too Troy, but go on with what you were saying." She smiled at him reassuring him nothing bad could or was going to happen._

_He took her hand once more looking at her. "Well, it's just that you have made me so happy. I can't go a day with out thinking of you, talking to you, seeing you. It's impossible to do anything without you. Everyone can see it and…I have also come to realize that I love you. I always have and always will" He stopped seeing if her face could tell him anything. "What I'm trying to say is Gabriella Rose Montez, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her with a huge smile on his face looking into her brown orbs._

_Gabriella's heart rate went up as it started beating faster and faster. Her face lit up hearing him confess his love for her, what she's wanted to do forever. "Troy..." Was all she could get out at that moment. She was surprised and amazed all at the same time. She went to tell him that she would love to be his girlfriend when the chorus of the song 'Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens' came on. "Hold on." She said disappointingly as she answered her phone. He nodded slowly; hurt showing in his eyes, yet understandingly as he looked down. She talked into the phone for a few seconds then hung up slipping the phone back into her jeans pocket. _

"_I'm so sorry Troy, but I have to go." She said after she sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said softly leaning up on her tip toes and pecking his cheek gently._

_He slowly nodded as he let go of her small hands that had fit perfectly into his. "Alright. Good night Gabi." He said almost inaudible._

_She bit her lip as she slowly made it up into her house giving a small wave as she watched him enter his truck. _

_She shut the front door and watched as he pulled his truck out of the driveway and down the street as a small tear ran down her cheek._

_End of Flashback._

Gabi's thoughts of the night were interrupted when she felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach with a warm kiss that was placed on her cheek lovingly.

"Brie, What are you still doing here? I figured you would have been home by now." The boy whispered softly into her ear as he kept his place, with her in his arms. A smile found its way to her face as she slowly turned around and found a smile on his face.

Gabi giggled turning to face Troy and gave him a proper hug by wrapping her slender arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. He lifted her up a little and as he did so she slightly giggled. Biting her lip as he left go, sadness flowed through her as she wanted to stay in his arms forever. Remembering why she had waited up after school, she looked into his blue orbs. "I was hoping to find you after school since you almost always have to stay after, and your dad probably is making you guys have a few practices for the post-season? Or am I wrong?" She asked loosening her grip around his neck as she looked up at him with a gently smile.

He smirked looking back down at her. "Today we didn't have a practice. Dad thought it was unnecessary since we just won a couple days ago and I was hoping to talk to you to. We didn't really have a chance today." He added nervously as he took a hand and scratched the back of his neck. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He questioned the small brunette in front of him.

"It's about last night, and never answering your question." She admitted timidly. "I felt so bad last night which caused me to get like no sleep." She looked down. He gently lifted her chin up with his fingers. "And then seeing your face when I had to go just made me feel worse." Gabriella sighed looking down once again.

Troy lifted her chin once more as blue orbs looked into brown ones. "Look, Gabi, it's no problem. I completely understand. I kept you a few seconds late and your mom got worried. I got yelled at last night too." Troy chuckled looking at her. She smiled a small smile and looked at up him.

"Are you sure? I feel as if I need to make up so much to you." She blushed looking up at him. While they were talking, there was some type of magnetic force that was pulling them closer together.

"It's fine. I promise." Troy smiled looking at her then places a small kiss on her forehead. "So I have a question to ask, again. I never got an answer last night." He said as you could hear the fear in his voice. "Brie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabi smiled looking at up Troy, biting her lip and nodded. "I would love to be your girlfriend Wildcat." And with that, Troy had leaned in closing that gap between the two, their lips locking for a few seconds. They pulled back, leaning their foreheads together looking at each other.

"You have no idea how I feel right now babe." Gabi smiled loved hearing him call her babe. "I think I do wildcat." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck once more pulling him in for another kiss as his arms snaked around her waist.

Pulling back from the lack of oxygen, Troy picked her up after a few moments and spun her around as she started laughing. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. "I love you Troy." She finally said, it had felt so good coming off her tongue. "I love you too Brie." He said as he placed her on the ground slowly and interlaced their fingers and headed out the doors of East High.


End file.
